starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akademia Power of the Light Side
Akademia Jedi Power of the Light Side (PotLS) powstała w roku 1998 jako jeden z pierwszych Zakonów Jedi w Polsce, którego członkowie opowiadają się po Jasnej Stronie Mocy. PotLS jest organizacją zrzeszającą fanów Gwiezdnych Wojen z całego kraju. Początkowo członkowie PotLS tworzyli klan gry Jedi Knight: Dark Forces 2, lecz szybko przeistoczyli się w Zakon, a następnie w Akademie. Wraz z tym działalność członków znacznie się poszerzyła. Adepci PotLS oprócz grania w gry z serii Jedi Knight zajmują się pisaniem opowiadań i artykułów o tematyce Gwiezdnych Wojen, tworzeniem stron internetowych, edycją gier Jedi Knight, organizowaniem konkursów i wieloma innymi rzeczami związanymi ze światem który wykreował George Lucas. Obecnie po ponad 12 latach, po ciężkich dniach rozłamu kiedy to Akademia prawie przestała istnieć, późniejszym reformom i drastycznej zmianie w składzie Rady, PotLS wciąż funkcjonuje i otwarte jest dla nowych członków. Codzienne życie Akademii toczy się na kanale ircowym #potls (serwer irc.newirc.net), na forum internetowym oraz na stronie www. Gracze w Jedi Knighta mogą szkolić swoje umiejętności oraz rywalizować w turniejach, które są znane jako laddery. Historia i powstanie PotLS PotLS powstało w listopadzie 1998 roku jako klan gry Dark Forces 2. Założycielami byli Mistrzowie Many, Bifker oraz Loop. W tych czasach była to jedna z pierwszych takich organizacji w polskiej sieci obok takich jak Force Crusaders oraz Order of Knowledge. PotLS powstało jako Zakon Jasnej Strony i mało być alternatywą dla pierwszego polskiego bractwa Brotherhood of the Sith. Początkowo życie w Akademii polegało na rozgrywaniu pojedynków w Jedi Knighta zarówno w samym zakonie jak i poza nim. Jednak z biegiem czasu do PotLS wstępowało coraz więcej ludzi (rekord wynosi 15 zgłoszeń jednego dnia) i działalność Zakonu znacznie się zwiększyła. Panował podział na Mentorów i uczniów, w zależności od zainteresowań każdy mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie, członkowie PotLS zajmowali się pisaniem opowiadań fanfictions, toczone były wzmożone dyskusje na kanale irc, powstawały coraz to lepsze wersje strony internetowej, która była wzbogacana pracami członków. Jako że w Zakonie panuje hierarchia uczniowie pracowali na awans, stawali się potem Padawanami oraz w końcu tworzyli oni nową generację Rycerzy Jedi. PotLS istniało i rozwijało się lecz z biegiem czasu ludzie stracili dawny zapał do pracy, powoli lista członków malała, aż po prawie 6 latach działalność Zakonu została zawieszona. Ten okres stagnacji trwał przez kilkanaście miesięcy, aż Rada Jedi zebrała się ponownie i zdecydowała reaktywować Akademie. Od tego czasu PotLS staje się oficjalnie Akademią i przestaje być Zakonem. Później nastąpił czas rozkwitu, PotLS na powrót zaczęło się cieszyć dużą popularnością. Ten stan rzeczy trwał kilka lat, lecz później (w 2009 roku) nastał kolejny zastój, który zaowocował wywrotem w składzie Rady Jedi (rok 2010). Starzy członkowie przeszli w stan spoczynku - ci, którzy nie przeszli do Hall of Fame zmienili rangi na Jedi Advisors i nie są na dzień dzisiejszy organem decyzyjnym. Nowa Rada uformowała się szybko, ponieważ dawni Padawani i Strażnicy zostali awansowani do rang pełnoprawnych Jedi. Obecnie Rada PotLS pracuje nad stabilizacją sytuacji wewnętrznej, wprowadzaniem reform i sprawianiem, aby Akademia była miejscem jeszcze przystępniejszym dla ludzi z zewnątrz. Postępuje również plan integracji z lokalnymi fandomami. Obecnie w skład Rady PotLS wchodzą: Rycerz Aina Nan Kumari, Rycerz Mian oraz Rycerz Pepcok. Przebieg szkolenia Każdy nowy członek zostaje przyjęty jako Wrażliwy na Moc, na okres próbny podczas którego musi on wykazać się pracą i poświęceniem dla PotLS. Wraz z jego aktywnością zostaje on awansowany i rozpoczyna się jego ścieżka Jedi. Tak się przedstawia podział na rangi w PotLS. Hierarchia *'Rekrut' - osoba ubiegająca się o przyjęcie do Akademii, członkowie Rady Jedi sprawdzają jej wrażliwość na Moc. *'Wrażliwy' – nowo przyjęta osoba wrażliwa na Moc. Każdy Wrażliwy przechodzi okres próbny, podczas którego Rada Jedi zadecyduje czy jest on gotowy aby rozpocząć szkolenie Jedi. *'Młody Jedi' – od tego momentu Wrażliwy staję się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akademii, tutaj może sobie wybrać jego dalszą drogę, oraz to czym się będzie dalej zajmował. *'Adept' – osoba która konsekwentnie udowadnia swoją pracą i aktywnością, że jest gotowa na dalsze szkolenie, liderzy wśród Adeptów zostają symbolicznie awansowani na Starszych Adeptów *'Padawan' – najważniejszy etap szkolenia podczas którego uczeń wybiera swojego Mistrza który będzie go dalej szkolił, w tym też momencie Padawani wybierają swoją specjalizacje. Najlepsi z Padawanów zostają pasowani na Starszych Padawanów *'Strażnik' – Jest to bardzo ważny awans dla każdego Jedi, gdyż udowodnił już on swoją pracą, że może dostać pewną niezależność od swego Mentora. Jest to końcowy etap szkolenia, aż ostatecznie Strażnicy zostają dopuszczeni do końcowego egzaminu Prób Jedi. *'Rycerz' – Po pomyślnie zakończonych Próbach Jedi Strażnik zostaje uroczyście pasowany na Rycerza, wielkość całego zdarzenia podkreśla to, iż Rycerz od tej pory może zasiadać w Radzie Jedi i podejmować najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące Akademii. Najbardziej zasłużeni i doświadczeni rycerze otrzymują rangę Doświadczony Rycerz. *'Mistrz' – niewielu miało zaszczyt dostąpić tego zaszczytu i zostać pasowanym na Mistrza. Jest to marzenie dla wszystkich Jedi, ale niewielu może go osiągnąć. Mistrzem zostaje absolutny lider z grona Rycerzy, osoba o niesamowitym wkładzie w Akademie, o ogromnych zasługach i o ogromnym autorytecie. Nad całą Akademią pieczę trzyma Mistrz Opiekun, osoba która założyła Akademie lub jest najstarsza pośród Mistrzów. *'Lord' - Mistrz, który bardzo długo przebywał w Akademii. Posiada wielkie zasługi dla Akademii, przez co cieszy się wielkim szacunkiem Rady. W PotLS jest wiele możliwości dla członków, w zależności od ich zainteresowań mają dostępne trzy ścieżki specjalizacji: Wojownika, Dyplomaty oraz Historyka. Linki zewnętrzne *Strona Akademii *forum Akademii *Strona Laddera gry Jedi Knight *Strona Laddera gry Jedi Academy Zobacz także *Brotherhood of the Sith *Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars *Biblioteka Ossus *Empirepedia *Imperial City Online *Jedi Wiki *Official Star Wars Fan Club *Polish Garrison - The 501st Legion *Sluis Van *Star Wars Extreme *Star Wars Universe *Wookieepedia *"Star Wars Wikis" - Interlanguage Project *Lista gwiezdno-wojennych fanowskich encyklopedii internetowych Kategoria:Fandom